Frankie's Friend
by Lollipop456
Summary: WARNING: Some OOcness is to occur. This fic is inspired by Frankie's backstory given to us by Craig Mccracken. When Mac and Bloo read Frankie's diary, they find they have a mystery on their hands. Who is Frankie looking for? And what does it have to do with her parents and grandmother? When they learn the truth, the boys are determined to fix an old wrong.
1. Chapter 1

It was that time of year again. Spring cleaning at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. All of the friends had been assigned different tasks, but Frankie like always had the biggest job; sorting the objects that would be part of the yard sale. As Frankie stood at a table on the front yard, sorting through a box of old books, she heard a thud from behind her. Turning, she saw Mac on the ground with a spilled box of toys next to him.

"Sorry about that." Mac said.

Frankie chuckled. "No problem. I forgot how many toys needed to be cleaned out of the nursery."

"I offered to help." Bloo chimed in.

"No, you didn't. You just put two toys in there."

"That wasn't helping?"

Mac gave Bloo an annoyed glance and then looked up at Frankie. "So, what else needs to be moved?"

"Well, I have some old shoes up in my room. They don't really fit me anymore."

"We're on it. Come on, Bloo." Mac started to walk away.

"What? I was about to start my break!"

"Bloo!" Mac shouted.

"Slave-driver." Bloo said quietly.

"They're in the boxes marked size 6 and a half." Frankie called after them.

Mac and Bloo made their way upstairs and to Frankie's room. As Mac began to look through the closet for the boxes, Bloo started to look for something to snoop at.

"Bloo, don't touch anything else. This is Frankie's personal property."

"But she's letting us touch her shoes. Those are personal property."

"Yeah, and it's the only thing she gave us permission to touch. So, hands off. Control yourself."

Bloo scoffed. "Are you saying that I have no self-control? I resent that."

Bloo folded his arms and lifted his head in defiance. Seconds later, he opened the drawer to her nightstand and peeked inside.

"Oooh, what's this?"

Mac began stacking the shoe boxes. "Whatever it is, it's Frankie's."

Bloo took out a leather-bound book with hearts drawn on it and a gold lock. "It looks like a diary."

Mac turned to Bloo. "Bloo, put it back."

"Oh, come on on. One teensy little look won't hurt." Bloo grunted as he tried to pry off the lock. "Man, this thing is tough. I wonder if there's a pencil around here?"

Bloo began to search for a pencil as Mac continued to work on the shoes.

"Even if you found one, the pencil trick never-"

"Got it!" Bloo called out.

Mac turned quickly and saw Bloo about to open the diary. He ran over to him and snatched it away.

"I said no, Bloo. Frankie would be really upset."

Mac placed the diary back in the drawer but Bloo reached right back in and opened it again.

"You're not even the least bit interested in what she's got to say?"

"Nope." Mac walked past Bloo carrying the shoe boxes. "I'm taking these shoes downstairs and I'm telling Frankie what you're doing."

"Oh, really?" Bloo looked down at the diary. "Dear diary, today Mac came for his visit. He is such a good friend, and such a sweet little boy. I only wish he were my age, then-"

"Give me that!" Mac snatched the diary from Bloo and started to read.

"Made you look! Made you look!" Bloo teased.

Mac rolled his eyes, but then frowned when he looked down at the diary. "That's weird."

"What? Let me see!" Bloo jumped up and down as he looked over Mac's shoulder. "Oh come on, she just talks about her boring day. Again and again."

"Yeah, but look at the pages. They all end the same way."

Bloo looked at the diary and realized that Mac was right. All of the entries ended with the same words: No sign of him.

"What of it?" Bloo asked.

Mac flipped through the diary. "Every page, Bloo. Look at the dates, it goes all the way back to when she was six and started to live here. "

Again, Mac was right. The writing was in crayon and the words misspelled, but it was the same closing as before.

"Who is she talking about?"

A piece of paper slipped out of the diary and onto the floor. It was a drawing of a young Frankie crying and holding a blue balloon.

"I don't like this, Bloo. Whoever Frankie is looking for, she's been looking for him for sixteen years! She seems so sad in that drawing. We've gotta help her."

"Okay." Bloo started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Mac asked.

"Downstairs to ask Frankie."

Mac tackled Bloo to the ground. "Bloo, no! We can't ask Frankie about this. She'll know we read her diary if we tell her." Mac stood and put the diary back in the drawer. "It's better if we talk to Madam Foster or Mr. Herriman about this."

"Why do you want to do this anyway?"

"Because Frankie is our friend. She's done so much and been so nice to me and to you. Maybe if we find this person, we can show her how much we care about her." Mac explained.

"And she'll forgive you for looking at her diary?" Bloo asked.

"Yeah, that too." Mac said simply as the two of them left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloo and Mac began to walk down the halls of Foster's, with Bloo carrying the diary and Mac carrying the shoe boxes.

"First thing's first, we get the shoes to Frankie and then we go talk to Madam Foster. Now, we can't let Frankie see the diary, so it's better if you just go to Madam Foster's bedroom and wait for me there." Mac explained.

Bloo shrugged. "All right."

"Oh, right, and no telling anyone that that is Frankie's diary or about what we're doing. I'm not quite sure what the secret is about, but it's best to keep it on the downlow."

Bloo began tossing the diary back and forth. "Whatever."

"Bloo, I mean it! If this gets out, then Frankie will never forgive us. So, just go to Madam Foster's room and don't talk to anyone."

"I get it, I get. Bedroom, no talking."

Mac and Bloo went their seperate ways. Bloo continued down the hallway, still tossing the diary back and forth in his hands. Halfway to Madam Foster's room, he dropped the diary to the floor.

"Here, let me get that for you, Bloo." Wilt, who was passing by, picked up the diary and handed it back to Bloo.

"Thanks."

"Wow, that sure looks like a diary."

"Of course it is..Not. It's not a diary, it's just a book with a lock on it."

"Really? It looks an awful like a diary."

"Maybe you should get your eye checked."

"It's all right, Bloo. There's no shame in keeping a diary. Your secret is safe with me."

"Oh, that's good news." Bloo's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait? My secret? You think this is my diary? Dude, diaries are for girls!"

"Bloo, I just said-"

"Besides, look at the lock! It's shaped like a heart! A heart!"

"Why would your diary have a heart-shaped lock?"

Bloo gave himself a facepalm. "Wilt, it's not my diary! It's Frankie's!"

"Frankie's?" Wilt repeated.

Bloo put a hand over his mouth. "Uh-oh."

"Why do you have Frankie's diary?"

"She gave it to me?" Bloo said hesistantly.

"I'm sorry, Bloo, but I think you're lying." Wilt snatched the diary out of Bloo's hands. "I'm going to go give this back to Frankie."

"Wait, you can't!" Bloo grabbed Wilt's feet as he walked down the hall. "If I don't have that diary then Mac will never forgive me and we'll never ever be able to solve the mystery!"

Wilt stopped. "Mystery? What mystery?"

Bloo stood up. "The mystery of the mysterious guy that Frankie mysteriously mentions in every page of her diary. Duh!"

"Mystery guy? I'm sorry, but that's just ridiculous. Frankie doesn't know any mystery guy; and I don't think she's had a boyfriend since you told the last one that she had braces made of tin foil to contact aliens."

"Why am I always reminded about that?"

"Because Frankie never lets you forget it." Wilt said simply.

"Right. Anyway, this isn't some boyfriend! She's known this guy since she came here to live at Foster's. Look at the diary for yourself."

"I will not! That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Fine, then at least give it back to me. Mac says that Frankie seems to really miss this guy and it would make her really happy if we found him."

"It would?"

Bloo gave a sly smile. "Right, it would. Think about how happy she would be and I'm sure she would be really happy if you helped us."

"You do? Well, Frankie is a good friend and she does so much around here to help. All right, I'm in." Wilt handed the diary back to Bloo. "What can I do to help?"

"We need to look for clues. Mac thought we should start by talking to Madam Foster."

"Great idea! Let's go!" Wilt said eagerly and the two started to head down the hallway. "So, what happens if we don't find this mystery guy for Frankie?"

"Eh, she'll never talk to us again and we'll probably be thrown out on the streets to beg for scraps." Bloo said dismissively.

"Right. No pressure." Wilt said nervously.


End file.
